The invention relates to a device for the production of confectionery, in particular pralines, in molds, against which at least one die on a die plate can be lowered.
Pralines or similar confectionery are today generally produced in molds. In order for example to produce an outer shell of a praline from chocolate, which is then provided with a filling, liquid chocolate is filled into impressions of a mold and then a cooled die or a plurality of cooled dies on a die plate is/are lowered onto this mold, so that the dies enter the liquid chocolate, give the chocolate a desired form and at the same time contribute to more rapid solidifying of the chocolate. A corresponding method and a device of this type are described in DE 197 32 036.8 A1.
Furthermore, DE 41 28 905 A1 discloses a device for the production of confectionery in which dies are fastened in a vertically elastically movable manner to a die carrier unit. The die carrier unit itself is pivotably mounted by means of lateral rockers.
However, problems arise when there are unevenesses of the mold or unevenesses of the supporting surface for the mold. Since the molds are in many cases produced from plastic, warpage may occur, since the molds are subjected to considerable differences in temperature when they are filled with warm chocolate. As a result the molds often warp, so that they are uneven. If the dies are then lowered on a die plate, often shells with different wall thicknesses are produced, which is undesired.
The object of the invention is to make the production of confectionery products, of no matter what form, more uniform and to make the entire production operation easier.